


This Won't be the Last Time

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Comeplay, Facials, M/M, Prostitute Jared Padalecki, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen didn't mean to drive by a row of prostitutes. Well, not at first ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Won't be the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts).



The first time is an accident.

Jensen doesn’t plan to stick around at happy hour more than, well, an hour. And he doesn’t plan to take a wrong turn after the viaduct and end up on the wrong side of the tracks.

He definitely doesn’t plan to slow down among a line of advertisements on the curb. And he had never planned to come to a stop and survey the candy on display.

This first time is a misstep on a route he’d never known he was on, but he couldn’t stop staring at the long limbs and lean hips shimmying his way. There’s a whole lot of youth in the man’s face, more obvious when he sets himself against the passenger-side door and leans down to eye Jensen. 

His lips are candy-apple red with a fat lollipop tucked into one cheek, his eyes playful as they take their time to survey the interior of Jensen’s car and finally Jensen, himself. His clothes are skintight, maybe from wear or possibly from growth. Patches of taut skin are on display and calling for Jensen’s touch.

His charm is well tuned to Jensen’s apprehension as he lightly laughs, asks Jensen if he’s lost, and offers personalized directions to get them out of there.

His name is Jared, and he is Jensen’s mistake. 

 

*

 

The second time is curiosity. 

Jensen doesn’t get in his car, turn the key, and fire up the engine with anything planned. Still, his mind replays the course back to that viaduct, over the tracks, to the long-forgotten warehouse district that now exhibits fresh meat and cold hearts. 

He thinks, _I’m just out for a ride, I’m not looking for anything._

 _He won’t even be here_. 

He thinks all these things, but he’s wrong, because there stands Jared with one foot on the curb, the other dancing about on the street as he walks the thin line of worn yellow paint.

Jensen’s foot presses down on the brake just as Jared’s goes down on the pavement. Both feet move closer to the car. He leans against the passenger door again, drags a finger down the still-closed window.

Jensen remains stock still and watches Jared through the glass, like an animal on show for the audience’s pleasure. 

Pleasure doesn’t have a place in Jensen’s life, but curiosity sure does. And now his is piqued.

 

*

 

The third time is a mistake.

A cruel error in time. Jensen’s car shakes as it crosses the tracks, rattles as it comes to a stop. The gears grind when he pushes the stick into park. Heart beats like scattered drums in the middle of Africa. 

Jared saunters over. His red lips are spread wide in a knowing grin. He presses his palm to the passenger window then leans in and kisses the glass.

Those thin lips are full on the window, traced by a thin weave of lipstick. 

Jensen closes his eyes, swallows around a rock in his throat, and unlocks the door. 

His groin aches, is lit on fire with this craving. He clenches his thighs together as he drives, making smooth braking impossible, but he’s not embarrassed when Jared chuckles and says he gets it a lot.

“How much is a lot?” Jensen asks.

“Enough to know, just from a look.”

“Know what?”

“This might be your first time, with a boy like me, but it won’t be the last.”

Jensen’s fingers wrap tightly around the steering wheel, just how he yearns to hold Jared’s hair, to pull him in close and drink from this _boy_.

Impatience keeps him from driving far, but he finds an empty alley with dumpsters large enough to hide behind. His little sedan stops on one side of the drive, and he escapes the cavern of its darkness, of the heat and scent of Jared’s youthful body. 

When he pushes Jared against a brick wall, that heavy mix of salty-sweet perspiration fills his nose, but he can tip his head away to grab a lungful of the stale air around them. Get a clear break before diving right back into the deep end.

Jensen sets his face to the crook of Jared’s neck, inhales deeply, licks at the heavy brine of sweat and rough skin that make up all of Jared today. 

Jared huffs. “What do you want, baby?”

He leans back, wraps his fingers into the thin cotton of Jared’s t-shirt, holds him close to break any chance of escape. For either of them. Still, his voice remains a prisoner with his dirty, luscious thoughts.

“You wanna suck me?”

“No,” Jensen whispers. 

“Fuck me?”

He shakes his head, moves in to kiss, but Jared is quick to avoid it. 

“That’ll cost you the big bucks, sir.”

Jensen cups Jared’s cheek, rubs his thumb along the strong jaw angling from slick, dirty hair to the fresh pucker of a mouth that quickly wraps around Jensen’s thumb. “How about that?” 

Jensen hums, tongue vibrating around the thumb, sending a burst of fire through Jensen’s abdomen and further down south. “That’s fifty.”

It’s the crossroads with Jensen in the center of that path, wondering how light his wallet will get tonight. 

When Jensen nods and hands over a few bills, Jared smoothly drops to his knees. He keeps those doe eyes on Jensen’s face as his fingers swiftly take care of Jensen’s belt, the button on his jeans, the zipper that echoes off brick along with his harsh breathing.

Jared slips Jensen’s boxers down and fists his dick. He spits on it, spreads the slick with the warmth of his wide palm, spits again and starts jerking in earnest. 

Jensen’s eyelids shield him from the grimy brick wall in front of him. Lets him imagine he met Jared on another street with the sun out and birds singing. Sets this moment indoors with soft music and maybe a dog rustling around in another room. All while Jared’s mouth closes around Jensen’s cock, as it sucks and licks, and pulls at Jensen’s greedy lust screaming for flight. 

He drives his hands into Jared’s hair then tucks his fingertips against the base of Jared’s skull and tips Jared forward with a quick rhythm. 

Jared hums on Jensen’s cock. He suckles the head and licks all around the folds of skin. When Jensen chances a look down, Jared’s eyes have gone dark, all black pupil, but remain right on Jensen, see through him as his tongue spreads over the tip of Jensen’s dick and plays at the hole. 

Jensen’s teased with a handful of pecks and tiny tastes up and down his dick as Jared yanks and pulls at him. Then Jared moves back in and takes Jensen all the way down. He chokes audibly and wetly, but does so with a fervor Jensen’s only seen on a computer screen. 

The noises are all Jensen needs at this point, that sucking, dripping mouth fighting to fit all of Jensen, maybe to taste it all in one go. Jensen mumbles a quick, “Gonna come,” and lightly tugs at Jared’s hair in warning.

It doesn’t matter. Jared dives in closer, chokes even louder, harder, before pulling off just as Jensen breaks. 

Tendrils of warm, sticky come spill over Jared’s lips, down his chin. Jensen shakes and nearly falls forward until Jared’s long fingers hold his hips back. Once Jensen’s got his balance, he touches Jared’s jaw then slowly runs a thumb over Jared’s lips. He spreads his come over the worn-out mouth, up to rosy cheeks pressed up in a smile. 

Jared’s skin shines in the moonlight. Jensen thinks he’s an angel, fallen from grace and seeking his own sad, twisted redemption.

Jensen also thinks he’s miscalculated this boy. 

Maybe even confused his own wants and needs, projected them elsewhere no matter how good a warm mouth can feel.

His shame doesn’t make him disappear. He drives Jared back to his post and watches in the rear view mirror as he drives away.

Waits for Jared to stop watching him back.

 

*

 

The fourth time is the start.


End file.
